


(What) A Damn Jolly Good Idea

by killerjoe1995



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Queen, Pre-Smile probably, queen '70s looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerjoe1995/pseuds/killerjoe1995
Summary: Brian is talking at the phone with Freddie, who is harassing him about his love life. Sick of the feeling, he sees a blonde man sitting at the coffee shop in front of him, and describes him as his boyfriend.Maybe it isn't his best idea.





	(What) A Damn Jolly Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fiction in AO3, and my first attempt at writing in english too...  
> So I ask forgiveness for all the mistakes you're surely going to find :)
> 
> Also, I had never been to King's Lynn. Just saying.

“What about the girl of the last gig, then?” he asks, and Brian can feel the annoyance build up in his body. Freddie bright voice continues his inquiry, focusing on the pros and cons of this girl that, honest to God, Brian can't even remember, that gig was a month ago! Brian sighs to himself, the entire situation it's stressful as it is, and he really doesn't need Freddie to put more self-esteem issues on his mind right now. 

“Freddie, I'm literally at the other end of the country” he answers exasperated. “Surely I can't ask her to wait for me until I get back” he reasons. He hears Freddie's scoff.  
“Don't be melodramatic, darling! King's Lynn isn't exactly on the Shetlands” he comments, drawing a scoff from Brian because, well, he has a point there.  
“However, how's Norfolk treating you?” he asks offhandedly, and Brian is grateful for the break. He can just begin to enthusiastically explain to his pal the interesting seminary on peculiar galaxies that is following that he's interrupted by a loud groan from the other side of the phone.  
“I meant how's the young population of Norfolk, darling, please! I can't even begin to describe the disinterest I have for your space dust, I swear!” Freddie chants dramatically, and Brian rolls his eyes. He loves Freddie dearly, but he is just impossible sometimes. 

Truth to be told, Brian is sick of this situation. The jokes, the remarks, and all the blind dates that Freddie (and Tim, and his mother, and whichever he knows really) had set up for him, all of this is too much. So what? He's twenty-four and he never had a girlfriend (or boyfriend, to be honest), but he cannot for the life of him understand why everyone is so worked up about this. 

Brian lets the voice of Freddie on the phone, still lost in some kind of speech about the importance of a healthy love life for the evolution of young people (and how on earth Freddie is an expert of sexology, by the way), drift away as he looks around the place. He's at the pier, in what seems the centre of King's Lynn. At the other side of the street there's a lovely coffee shop, with green and pink umbrellas over their open area's stools. Brian eyes stray from the patrons at the coffee shop to the bakery on the side, only to make a double take and look back again. He makes a strangled noise that, luckily, Freddie doesn't catch. Sitting in one of the open stools, surrounded by friends, there's probably the most beautiful guy Brian has ever seen. He's sitting in front of Brian, or better, slumping in his chair, a cigarette in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. His boyish face is framed by long and messy blond hair and his baby blue eyes are more shining than the million stars above. 'Urgh' Brian thinks 'that was unnecessary romantic'. 

“Darling, did you hear me at all? Eee-ooo? Earth to Brian?” Freddie's voice calls him back from his reverie, and Brian feels his cheeks heat up. What's wrong with him? He was staring like a creep! He considers himself lucky that blond boy doesn't seem to have noticed him. 'Big surprise' thinks Brian 'he's so gorgeous he'll be used to have everyone eyes on him'. With sheer force of will, Brian glances away from the boy and back to the pier.  
“Yeah, I'm still here” answers to Freddie, trying to regain the reins of the conversation. Freddie hums.  
“Oh yes? Pry tell, what or who made you suddenly so distracted?” he asks teasingly. 

Then Brian has the idea. The most stupid, desperate and pathetic idea of his, admittedly not very long, life, but which will bring a solution to the most pressing matter, that is Freddie's shaming of his love life, and could even give him some points on relationship level, given that no one will probably go all the way to King's Lynn just to validate his story. The idea that popped up at the back of his mind suddenly transformed into a plan, Brian coughs to clear his voice.  
“Actually... I kind of met someone. Yesterday evening” he begins with a steady voice, and he's not half bad because lying is not his strongest skill at all. He's lucky that Freddie is on the phone, or he'll be able to tell instantly that he's full of shit at the moment.  
“... really?”  
Brian has to stop at that, because is fairly sure that in all the years he had known Freddie, he was never able to left him speechless. He feels strangely proud of himself.  
“Yeah, really. Is it so difficult to believe?” he remarks, annoyed, and a moment later he wants to slap himself because yes, it's difficult to believe because it's not even true and Freddie is going to call bullshit on him in a matter of seconds.  
“That's bullshit and you know it” says Freddie, and honestly Brian hates being always proved right. However, the laughing undertone of Freddie statement is irritating him to no end, and Brian is not one to back off so easily from a challenge.  
“Oh yeah? Well, it's true. I met him at the pub, we had a beer together and I'm waiting for him at the pier” Brian blurts out, and wow, that was kind of convincing. Enough to have Freddie squeal with delight and bury him with questions.  
“Oh my god, Brian, you have to tell me everything! How is him? Hot? Does him live there? C'mon, darling, I need details!” he practically screams in Brian ear, making him wince.  
“He... hum...” Brian has to think, and quickly. He decides to stick with the strictly physical, for now, to gain time. He looks back to the striking blond, still seated at the coffee shop.  
“Well, is a bit shorter than me...” he begins, not because he knows it but because usually he's higher than the average, “and well, he's gorgeous. Long blond hair, blue eyes and all that cliches” he continues, ignoring Freddie's yelps and sighs at the other end. At that moment the beautiful boy that he's admiring looks up, and their eyes lock. Brian unconsciously mouthed 'gorgeous', and the blond lips turns up in a playful smirk. Brian flushes red and turns his glare to the phone, utterly ashamed.  
“So? What he does for a living? He studies there? How old is he? Brian, answer, I need to know!” Brian is not sure that was a good idea any more. He hasn't the foggiest of how to answer Freddie's questions, he doesn't even know the boy's name! He needs to stop the conversation right now, and possibly go directly to his rented room to die of shame.  
“Hm, yes, Freddie, he's... he's coming now, I can see him, talk to you later, okay?” he tries to save the situation, hoping against hope that the blond didn't catch on what was going on at the other side of the street, even if Brian is quite sure that he was ogling him for at least ten minutes and that was clear for everyone looking. Way to make a fool of himself, really, and he has to stay an entire month in this forsaken town. That was an awful idea. What was he thinking?  
“Brian, wait! At least tell me his name!” Freddie desperate shout stops Brian's train of miserable thoughts. Here it was the dreadful question. Brian swallows and clears his throat.  
“Uh, yeah, his name... his name is...”  
“Roger Taylor” a new voice from behind exclaims cheerfully. Brian feels a shiver down his spine, that voice should be illegal. High for a man, but raspy at the same time. On wobbling knees, Brian turns around.  
“... Roger. Taylor” he manages to mumble to Freddie, which squeaks have touched the intensity of ultrasound.  
“Oh gosh, he's real! Don't let him wait, darling, go get him” Freddie cries with all the drama that he's capable of muster, and with a voice so high that Brian is sure everyone within ten meters have heard him. To prove him right, the blond–Roger, giggles. Brian is sure that he can't blush more.  
Without even say goodbye to Freddie, Brian smashed the receiver down, interrupting the connection. 

Brian stands there then, gaping like a fish, because holy shit the guy's there, and probably knows that he tried to sell him as his date without even knowing him, and he looks like a fucking pervert and...  
“So, can I know the name of my date?” Roger asks, and his blue gems shines with amusement. Brian swallows, his words struck in his throat. The blond is a vision. And hey, he's shorter than Brian. Uh. 

Roger looks at him expectantly, and all Brian is able to blurt is “how much did you hear?”. Smooth, really. Roger chuckles.  
“Enough” he answers with a smirk and a wink. Brian, in a move he didn't think possible before, blushes even harder. He's just going to dive in a passionate rant to explain himself and apologies, but Roger stops him on the spot.  
“And I thought it was quite endearing. So, can I offer you a coffee?” he smiles, and he's so cute and hot and beautiful that Brian just nods, ecstatic.  
“Cool then, it's a date!” Roger winks again, and takes Brian's arm to steer him in the direction of the coffee shop. “So, can I know the name of my date, now that we have established we're on one?” he asks again, and this time Brian is ready.  
“Brian. Brian May”.  
The blond smiles again, and Brian chest swells. 

That was probably the worst idea in history, but he likes the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who arrived at the end!  
> If you have found mistakes (I know you did), can you please point them out? I really want to improve...


End file.
